


Customs.

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is suspected of carrying drugs, and Gabe is the custom officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs.

Customs

William gasped as the sinister looking custom officer pushed him back into the examination chair, he was to shocked to protest has his legs were quickly locked into stirrups, his delicate wrists cuffed above his head. He watched as the officer pushed his skirt up over his thighs, the officer used a pair of scissors to cut William's panties off him.

“I get a lot of humans sent to me for examination, got to say it's a pleasure to have a fertile sent to me,” The officer smirked looking over William's pale thighs, his large hands running over Williams snow white legs all the way to his hips. 

“Lets see you are expected of smuggling drugs into the country,” The officer said looking at his clip bored then back at William.

“I'm innocent- I swear-” William said biting his lip at the way the officer was looking at him. His eyes grew wider as the officer lay out painful looking equipment that he would use to find out if William was hiding anything. 

“Shhh I will find that out, and either way it gives me an excuse to touch such a pretty fertile in his most interment place. So much more fun for me then having to touch humans. I mean look at you, tiny fertile cock, pale thighs and can I just say I haven't seen more perfect hips, and I get an excuse to touch you. A fertile that looks like he belongs in a high class porn magazine,” The officer smirked pulling on a pair of latex gloves, before pushing a couple of fingers into William. William gasped at the sudden invasion, and because the cruel officer had bothered to warn him or use any lube. William bit his lip as a third and then fourth finger entered him. The officer was leaning over him, watching William's face as the officer's fingers probed him and stretched him.

William couldn't help but moan as the officers fingers rubbed against his prostate his body arching slightly against the restraints that held him prisoner against the seat. He looked at now smirking officer as the fingers roughly fucked him each time pushing against his sweet spot.

“Stop- stop-” William moaned his eyes shooting open as the officer started to work his fist into him. It hurt slightly but that only had made William more turned on, and being a fertile it wasn't like his body didn't prepare it self to be fucked with out lube. 

“Watching you come undone like this is such a turn on, I don't think I will stop,” The officer said his dominate vampire eyes now jet black as he watched William as he fisted him.

“You- you shouldn't be-be doing this to me-” William moaned wanting to cover his face as he felt the officer's fist deep inside him. It was almost like the officer was now punching his belly from the inside. He couldn't help but cry out in pleasure that was on the edge of pain when the officer opened his fist and wiggled his fingers about.

“In this room I can do what I want to you, no one will believe a street kid like you anyway. Maybe I'll say I found drugs on you then I can use you when I want, such a beautiful gutter snipe like you, you would be worth keeping around,” The officer said his voice gruff as he removed his hand. 

“But you- you know I'm innocent,” William said his eyes going wide as the officer undid his pants removing his large hard cock.

“Please don't-” William whispered even though it was quite obvious how turned on he was. He gasped as the officer slapped his thigh roughly leaving a hand print there.

“All I want to here from you is moans,” The officer growled roughly entering William before he started fucking him. William gasped as The officer dragged his nails over William's thighs before grabbing on his his hips so he could fuck him harder. 

“Oh- God so good-” William moaned as he got close to orgasam forgetting that this officer was forcing him to have sex. He arched his back in pleasure as the officer fucked him harder still. It would be enough to seriously damage a human but William was a fertile, and the roughness of the fucking was just enough to still get pleasure from any pain he was feeling. He gasped and moaned as his orgasm hit him and the officer gave a few more snaps of his hips before he followed suite. 

William let the officer uncuff him and his legs felt boneless as they were removed from the stirups. 

“I think I just fucked your brains out baby boy,” 

William pushed his hair of his face and smiled “Gabe that was fantastic, it- it was a good idea for a role play,”


End file.
